Breakfast, Harry and Draco Style
by ArsenicAngel
Summary: Draco surprises Harry with doughnuts, and Harry knows the perfect way to indulge in them. Warnings for: Crossdressing, foodplay, daddy!kink, lots of dirty talk


**Disclaimer:** I do not own and do not profit, so please don't sue me, k?

**Author's Notes:** Apparently, I had promised to write this for someone some time ago, and had entirely forgot. She very kindly reminded me, and I was inspired to make with the writing. Many many thanks to the Chatzy gang for encouraging me to write this, and love to curiouslyfic for the swift beta job! Any remaining mistakes are entirely my own.

* * *

><p>Harry leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, folding his arms over his chest as he took a moment to drink in the view Draco was presenting as he fussed over something on the counter. A pair of pink heels added at least two inches to Draco's height, and accented his stocking-clad legs as Harry's eyes traced them upwards towards Draco's arse. There was a glimpse of pink lace knickers beneath the frilly pink hemline of Draco's polka dotted dress. The green shade of the fabric complimented his pale skin tone nicely, and Harry noticed that the pink accents brought out the faint blush in his lover's cheeks when he turned to look over his shoulder.<p>

"Good morning, Daddy," Draco murmured, dropping his gaze shyly away from Harry's face with the last word. His tongue swiped across his lips as Harry stepped forward, crossing the kitchen toward him with a few swift strides. Harry pressed against Draco's back, his hands settling on the other man's hips, stroking the prominent bones there through the silk fabric of his dress.

Harry's teeth nipped at Draco's earlobe, drawing a soft gasp from his lips. "Did you dress up for Daddy this morning, Draco?" he purred, ducking his head to kiss the sensitive spot behind Draco's ear. Draco shivered in his arms and pressed back against him, his arse pressing against Harry's clothed erection.

"Y-yes, Daddy." Harry let out a hum of approval and slid one hand from Draco's hip to tuck it beneath his skirt, dipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Draco's knickers. A low moan escaped Draco as Harry ran one finger along the underside of his cock, and he leaned his head back onto Harry's shoulder as his hips pressed forward into the contact. "Daddy?" he breathed after a moment, when Harry continued to tease him with feather-light touches.

His only answer was a questioning hum from Harry, and Draco bit back a smile as he pushed half-heartedly at Harry's arm. "Daddy, don't you want breakfast?" The question caught Harry off guard, and he pulled back to blink at Draco for a moment in confusion, before his gaze was drawn to the counter. A pink box from the Muggle bakery down the road sat open, revealing a dozen doughnuts, glistening with the clear glaze that had begun to turn white in places where it was drying.

"Breakfast," Harry murmured, more to himself than to Draco, as a devious glint entered his eyes. When he turned his attention to Draco again, he smiled and watched the shiver of uncertainty that rippled along his spine. "Yes, baby, I think Daddy would like breakfast."

Before Draco could respond, Harry gripped him by the hips and turned him to press him back against the counter. The speed of the movement caused Draco to gasp and look at Harry as though he was in a daze for a moment. Leaning in, Harry claimed Draco's lips in a possessive kiss, sliding one hand beneath his skirt once again to tug down the fabric of his knickers. He took advantage of the distraction, as Draco leaned into him and twined his arms around Harry's neck, to reach around and pluck one sticky doughnut from the box.

Draco let out a whine of protest when Harry pulled away, blinking his eyes open as Harry lowered himself to his knees in front of him. He flashed a satisfied smile up at Draco as the other man's gaze flickered from his face, to the doughnut in his hand, and back again with an expression of confusion.

"Daddy?"

"Just wait, Draco," Harry said in a soft voice, holding Draco's gaze. "Daddy knows what he's doing." He waited until Draco gave a nod of acceptance before he moved, pressing the hole in the centre of the doughnut against the head of Draco's cock. The glaze that coated it left a slick behind when he pulled it away, and Harry's smile widened into a grin. Draco's eyes grew wide as he watched Harry bring the doughnut back into position, this time pressing it onto Draco's cock.

Draco's shaft was wider than the hole, and Harry kept the pressure light as he slid the pastry onto him, holding his breath until he had seated it at the base of Draco's cock, split in a few places, but not broken in half. The glaze left a sticky smear along Draco's length, and as Harry leaned in, he let his tongue trace one line along the underside, licking up the sweet, liquid sugar.

"Daddy," Draco breathed, bucking his hips and receiving a sharp smack on his thigh in reprimand. He huffed and adopted a pout, but Harry only smirked up at him before nibbling at the bottom of the doughnut. Draco's pulse quickened as he watched, and his breath hitched in his throat when Harry's teeth gently brushed against the base of his cock.

He made an attempt to roll his hips forward again and earned another slap before he resigned himself to leaning back against the counter as Harry continued. Draco curled his hands around the counter's edge until his knuckles whitened, pressing his teeth into his lower lip to bite back the needy whimper that threatened to bubble up from his throat.

"Such a good, patient boy for me," Harry said as he finished off the last of the doughnut, his gaze lingering on the streaks of glaze still coating the length of Draco's cock. "Should Daddy reward you for being a good boy, Draco?" He looked up then, as he asked, and felt his cock twitch at Draco's expression.

His lover's pupils had blown wide, leaving only a narrow ring of grey that had darkened to a stormy shade. Draco's pale cheeks had flushed a delightful shade of pink and his chest rose and fell with each shallow, rapid breath he took.

"_Yes, Daddy_," Draco whispered. "Please?"

Groaning at the breathy quality of Draco's voice, Harry leaned in once again to wrap his lips around the head of his cock. Above him, Draco tipped his head back with a moan, and Harry made no move to reprimand him this time as he pressed his hips forward. Harry's tongue laved at the coating of glaze until the sweet taste of the sugar gave way to the salty tang of Draco's pre-come and flesh.

When Draco began to buck into his mouth with a frantic rhythm, Harry placed both of his hands on Draco's hips to still him as he pulled back with a soft _pop_. He ignored Draco's frustrated groan and stood, swiping his tongue across his lower lip before leaning in to claim Draco's lips in another kiss. It lasted only a moment, and then Harry broke away to dip his head and bring his lips beside Draco's ear.

"Do you want Daddy to fuck you, baby?"

Draco's hands moved to tangle in the front of Harry's shirt with another groan. "_Yes_." Harry reached between them to gently pull Draco's knickers over his straining erection, palming it through the lacy fabric for a moment before he withdrew his hand.

"Turn around, Draco."

Draco obeyed without hesitation, turning to face the counter and gasping as one of Harry's hands settled on the back of his shoulders, where his dress dipped and left a square of flesh exposed, and pressed him forward. He braced his hands on the counter for support as Harry's other hand reached beneath his skirt and jerked his knickers to the side. Harry's fingers probed at his entrance and the low groan that slipped from Harry's lips sent a shiver along Draco's spine.

"Did you prepare yourself for me when you got dressed this morning?" Harry asked, his voice low and rough with arousal as he thrust two fingers into Draco's already slicked hole. Draco's answering 'yes' was swallowed by a moan as Harry pressed against his prostate. "You were just hoping Daddy would want to stuff you full of his cock, weren't you, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy," Draco moaned as he pressed back against Harry's fingers. "Please-"

"Little slut," Harry murmured, interrupting Draco's plea. He removed his fingers to curl his hand around the base of his own cock, guiding it to Draco's entrance and teasing the head around the puckered ring of muscle. "Daddy's filthy little whore."

"_Yes_."

Harry reached up to thread the fingers of his free hand into Draco's hair, curling around a handful of blond locks and tugging back sharply. He traced the shell of Draco's ear with his tongue, eliciting a shiver from him before nipping at his earlobe. "You like being Daddy's whore, baby? Like it when Daddy bends you over and fucks you?"

Draco groaned in desperation, grinding his arse back against Harry's cock, still teasing against his hole. "Yes, Daddy, please..." He slipped one hand between himself and the counter, but Harry caught his elbow in a firm grasp before he could free his cock from the restraining fabric of his knickers.

"Daddy didn't say you could touch yourself." Despite his whimper, Draco's eyes fluttered closed at Harry's words, and he obediently replaced his hand on the counter. "Such a good boy," Harry purred, kissing Draco's jaw and down along his neck.

"_Please_, Daddy," Draco groaned.

Harry let out a low chuckle, biting down where Draco's neck met his shoulder. When Draco's breath caught at the sting of pain, Harry pressed his hips forward and entered Draco in one swift thrust, placing the hand that had steadied his cock on Draco's hip. Both of them stilled for a long moment, until Draco had adjusted to the intrusion and pressed back into Harry in a wordless plea for him to move.

"That's it, baby," Harry murmured as he began to rock his hips, sliding in and out of Draco's arse in small movements. "Show Daddy how much you like his cock inside you." Draco moaned and shifted his hands to brace himself against the wall, allowing himself to push his arse back for Harry, dropping his head between his arms as he panted for breath.

Taking the small change in position for the invitation it was, Harry dropped both of his hands to Draco's hips, gripping them through the fabric of his dress in a tight grasp. He drew back until only the head of his cock remained inside Draco and slammed back into him roughly, angling his hips to strike Draco's prostate.

"_Yes!_"

Harry growled, low in his throat, taking up a swift rhythm of deep, hard thrusts as Draco moaned beneath him. After only a moment longer, Draco began to murmur a steady chorus of "fuck" under his breath, and Harry caught his hand wandering towards his knickers once again.

"You want to touch yourself?" Harry asked, the words coming out broken by his heavy breathing. Draco gave a mindless nod in response, and Harry leaned over his back to nuzzle his neck. "Touch yourself for me, Draco," he murmured. "Rub your cock for Daddy, but only through your knickers. Daddy wants you to come in them like the filthy slut you are." Draco let out a quiet moan as a shiver tore through him, and he pressed his palm against his rigid cock through the lace fabric.

"That's it," Harry encouraged, between kisses along Draco's neck. "Your tight little arse feels so good, baby." Draco began to tremble beneath him, and Harry bit back a groan as he brought his lips beside Draco's ear. "Do you want Daddy to come in you, Draco?"

"Yes," Draco gasped out, palming his cock roughly. "Please, please come in me, Daddy. Fill my slutty little hole with your come," he continued, bowing his head with a ragged breath. A possessive growl rumbled in his ear before Harry straightened behind him, and began thrusting almost violently into him.

"I'm going to pump you full of my come, Draco," Harry ground out. "You're going to come for me like a good boy, and mess those pretty little knickers for me. Wear them all day for me-" Harry broke off with a loud moan as his orgasm rapidly approached. "Would you like that, baby? To be reminded what a little slut you are for Daddy all day?"

Draco's trembling moan was answer enough, and Harry's eyes closed as he gave several erratic thrusts into his arse before he stiffened. His hands tangled in the skirt of Draco's dress as he leaned down over him again to bury his face in Draco's neck, hissing Draco's name as he came inside him. Harry felt Draco's arm move only a moment longer before Draco let out a strangled cry, spilling himself in his knickers.

Draco slumped against the counter, with Harry still pressed against his back, and struggled to calm his ragged breathing. When Harry finally pulled away, he felt his knickers being straightened and a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, running a soothing hand over the small of Draco's back. Peeking his eyes open to look at Harry, Draco allowed his smile to widen as he pushed himself upright. Harry pulled him swiftly into his arms, and Draco leaned in to nuzzle his neck with a contented hum.

"Of course I am, Daddy."


End file.
